Survivor: Reptile Island
by Kopatropa
Summary: 24 reptiles from random video games, movies, etc., compete in wild challenges to win 1,000,000 dollars! Who will win? Chapter 10 is up!
1. Introduction

"Welcome to Survivor: Reptile Island! I'm your host, Lakitu!"

We pan around said island. It's filled with trees, bushes, and streams alike. There is a small beach surrounding this huge island.

"Here's how the game works: 24 reptiles from random video games, movies, etc., will split into two teams of 12. The teams will compete against each other for rewards, immunity, and only _one _reptile will win $1,000,000!"

We see a raft coming to shore.

"Our first reptile, seen as an easily aviodable target, Paratroopa!"

Paratroopa comes to Lakitu.

"Yeah, well you just wait! I will win the million! Everyone else will be big stinkers!" says Paratroopa.

"Um... that didn't come out right."

"I know." says Paratroopa.

He slumps over to the side.

"Our next reptile, loved by WAAAY too many people(jealousy), Yoshi!

Yoshi comes over.

"Hi, Paratroopa. Survivor sounds fun, doesn't it?" asks Yoshi.

"Well, you just...!"

"Paratroopa, let it go." says Lakitu.

"...Sorry."

"Next is..."

"YO! WHAT'S UP, MATES?!"

We see Boomerang Bro. and his pimped up raft.

"You STYLED your raft?! How?!" asked Yoshi.

"Dolphins love me." says Boomerang Bro.

"O. K. Next, we have our youngest reptile, at age 5, Totodile!"

No raft is seen.

"Where's your raft?" asks Lakitu.

"Don't need one. I'm TOTODILE!" says Totodile.

"Our next reptile already came before I announced this game, Ivysaur!"

Ivysaur comes with a coconut.

"Who are you?" asks Ivysaur.

"WTF are you askng that?! I'm BOOMERANG BRO!"

"Sorry, I'm so used to Brawl, I don't know a lot of people." says Ivysaur.

"Since I want to get this over with, I'll say the other 19 together: Charizard, Dark Bones, Tyranitar, Espio, K. Rool, Boshi, all male dragons from Dragon Tales(except Zak, who couldn't be bothered to show up), Birdo, Wendy, Kylie Koopa, Guilmon, Turtwig, both female dragons from Dragon Tales, Machoke, Aldo the Alligator, Louis the Alligator, Kludge, and a loaf of bread.

"What?" says everyone.

"It's a joke contestant!" says Lakitu.

"So, we shouldn't eat it?" asks Wendy.

"I never said that." says Lakitu.

"Keep the bread away from Yoshi!" yells Dark Bones.

"Here are the teams. Scale Tribe has Paratroopa, Boomerang Bro., Ivysaur, Dark Bones, Espio, Boshi, Quetzal, Wendy, Guilmon, Cassie, Machoke, Louis, and the bread.

Shell Tribe has Yoshi, Totodile, Charizard, Tyranitar, K. Rool, Ord, Birdo, Kylie, Turtwig, Wheezie, Aldo, and Kludge."

"Aww... no bread?" asks Yoshi.

"You still have me." points out Birdo.

Well, that's the intro chapter. Next time is the cabins and the 1st Reward Challenge. Don't forget to review!


	2. The Cheating Competitor

Day 1

Scale Tribe

"Who's making breakfast? I'm starved!" say Boshi.

Wendy steps up.

"Me! I'll get breakfast!"

_Wendy_

_I've been known to be the best chef in Dark Land. I'm doing these guys a big favor!_

"Can't we just eat the bread?" ask Guilmon.

"I'm keeping this bread in a secret spot." says Espio.

Espio hides it somewhere.

_Espio_

_I don't trust Guilmon. I'll keep an eye on him._

Wendy come back with bananas.

"I'll pass the bananas!" says Ivysaur.

He gives one to everyone but Paratroopa.

_Paratroopa_

_SEE?! I'm treated like a nobody!_

_Guilmon_

_Banana Bread sounds good right now._

Shell Tribe

"Well, we have a fire, some berries, and water. Now we need shelter." says Birdo.

"I don't." says Totodile.

Totodile heads for the beach.

_Totodile_

_I don't need help. I can take care of myself._

"Someone feed Turtwig, I'm too tired." says Tyranitar.

_Yoshi_

_I know he's faking! He didn't help AT ALL today!_

"You guys sleep. I need to go somewhere." says Birdo.

Birdo walks over to Yoshi.

"Who should we get rid of first?" asks Birdo.

"Tyranitar first, then Totodile." asks Birdo.

"Good." says Birdo.

They kiss and go to sleep.

_Birdo_

_I actually have my own plans._

Day 2

Shell Tribe

Tyranitar is the first one to wake up. He goes to the tree mail. Tree mail tells the contestants about upcoming events.

"GUYS! WE HAVE A REWARD CHALLENGE IN AN HOUR!" yells Tyranitar.

_Charizard_

_Did he HAVE to yell?!_

"Turtwig. We have a reward challenge." says Kylie.

"Aww..."

_Turtwig_

_My fear is that I'll fail and get kicked off._

Reward Challenge

The tribes arrive at the beach.

"Welcome to your first reward challenge!" says Lakitu.

"Here's your challenge: One person from each tribe will swim to that small island over there. Then, they will dig for a box of matches. Then, they will give it to another person and THAT person will make a fire. Then, the swimmers will swim back here. The first tribe to finish will win a box of matches!"

The Scale Tribe cheers.

"So, who's doing what?" asks Lakitu.

"I'll do the fire." says Boshi.

"Me, too!" says Yoshi.

"I'll go across." says Espio.

"I'll swim!" says Aldo.

"Survivors ready, GO!"

Espio runs across the water at top speed.

_Aldo_

_Lakitu said SWIM, not RUN! Yet, Lakitu ALLOWS it!_

Espio makes it across and starts digging. Aldo makes it sometime later.

"Where the hell is it?!" says Espio.

"FOUND IT!" says Aldo.

Aldo gives the box to Yoshi, and he starts making the fire. Yoshi is halfway done when Espio gives his box to Boshi. Yoshi finishes and Aldo heads back.

"I'm done! GO!" says Boshi.

Espio runs back, but he loses his balance and falls in. Aldo makes it back.

"SHELL TRIBE WINS THE REWARD!"

The Shell Tribe cheers. The Scale Tribe glares at Espio.

"You can go back to camp." says Lakitu.

They do.

Shell Tribe

"Aldo, you rock!" says Kylie.

"Thanks." says Aldo.

_Wheezie_

_Aldo's performance at that challenge... LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE IT!_

Scale Tribe

"We get rid of Espio first." says Ivysaur.

"Agreed." says Dark Bones.

_Dark Bones_

_Espio's a total D-Bag for cheating! He needs to go!_

"I'm not mad, Espio." says Cassie.

"Are you saying we should form an alliance?" asks Espio.

"Yes, we need Turtwig, though." says Cassie.

_Cassie_

_My plan is to get rid of Ivysaur, then Dark Bones. It's fool-proof!_

Next chapter is the immunity challenge, then Tribal Council. Say who you want eliminated in the reviews!


	3. Misunderstandings & Tough Goals

Day 3

Scale Tribe

_Boomerang Bro._

_Well, Espio blew it, but I think he deserves another chance._

_Espio_

_If I leave tonight, they'll regret it._

Quetzal comes with breakfast.

"Is that... A SLIICE OF THE BREAD?!" asks Paratroopa.

"Si, it is." says Quetzal.

_Quetzal_

_I'm sorry I didn't know. Maybe if I do this until me or Guilmon leaves, it'll be less stressful._

Everyone takes a piece.

Shell Tribe

"Congrats again to Aldo!" says K. Rool.

Aldo gets a big watermelon. Aldo's eye twitches.

_Aldo_

_I've always had a fear of watermelon. I don't want to get fruit-pregnant._

"I found it all by myself." says Totodile.

_Birdo_

_Please, Totodile. Leave._

"Guys! Mail! Immunity Challenge in two hours!"

Exile Island

_Ord_

_Exile. Sounds bad._

Ord sees two boxes. One says "Clue". The other says "Extra Vote".

Ord thinks for a minute. He opens the "Clue" box.

"Wait until the day after the merge. Look under camp."

_Ord_

_Uh-oh! After the merge?! I'd better be careful!_

Immunity Challenge

They arrive at the jungle.

"Welcome! Here's the challenge: You will all be hanging on a rope over the water. Last person hanging wins for that team. Espio is in charge of the bread."

"Don't worry. I'll protect it."

Everyone gives him doubtful faces.

"Time starts... NOW."

Dark Bones falls immediately. Quetzal's weigt rips his rope, taking all the girls with him. This continues until Espio, Charizard, and Machoke are left.

_Machoke_

_Espio should know that if he falls, he's dead meat._

Machoke falls sometime later. Espio and Charizard stare each other down. Charizard panics and flys to Lakitu.

"SCALE TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Espio grins in victory.

_Espio_

_Trust me. I will become the sole survivor._

_Tyranitar_

_That punk cost us the win! What the hell?!_

"Shell Tribe, I'll see you at Tribal Council tonight."

The tribes head to camp.

Scale Tribe

"Espio, forget what we said about you earlier." says Dark Bones.

"It's ok."

_Dark Bones_

_I think I'll keep him for a while._

Shell Tribe

"Guys." says Charizard.

Everyone shuns him.

_Charizard_

_I'm dead. There's nothing I can do about this._

Yoshi and Birdo come to Charizard.

"Charizard. We can help you." says Yoshi.

Next time is Tribal Council. Say who you want voted off in the reviews section!


	4. Tribal Council 1

Tribal Council

The Shell Tribe arrive at a capm in the forest.

"Welcome to Tribal Council. Please take a torch and light it." says Lakitu.

Everyone lights their torch. Yoshi lights Turtwig's.

"Here, your fire represents life. If it goes out, so do you."

Everyone, especially Turtwig, became nervous.

"So, Tyranitar. Is everyone pitching around camp?"

"Of course, we're ALL helping." says Tyranitar.

Birdo shakes her head.

"Aldo, do you feel safe right now?"

"I'm 99% sure." says Aldo.

"Kludge, what's your vote based on tonight?"

"Umm... I'd rather not say." says Kludge.

"Well, go and vote."

_Charizard: Tyranitar_

_My lazy brother doesn't deserve to be here._

_Tyranitar: Charizard_

_Wimps DON'T belong here!_

_Yoshi: ?_

_I'm sorry. I think it'd be best._

"Remember: The one with the most votes leaves immediatly. Let's begin."

"First Vote: Charizard."

Charizard gives Tyranitar an _I'm going to kill you _look.

"Second Vote: Tyranitar."

Tyranitar does the same thing back.

"Third Vote: Tyranitar."

Tyranitar steams up a bit.

"Fourth Vote: Tyranitar."

Tyranitar glares at Yoshi and Birdo.

"Fifth Vote: Charizard."

Charizard sweatdrops.

"Sixth Vote: Totodile."

Totodile has a confused look.

"Seventh Vote: Charizard."

Charizard's scared now.

"Eighth Vote: Totodile."

Totodile worries a bit.

"Nineth Vote: Totodile."

Totodile fears the worst.

"Tenth Vote: K. Rool."

K. Rool gasps.

"Eleventh Vote: Yoshi."

Yoshi isn't scared.

"Twelveth Vote and 1st person voted off Survivor:..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tyranitar. Four Votes is enough. Hand me your torch."

Yoshi, Birdo, and Charizard exchange high-fives. Lakitu snuffs out Tyranitar's torch.

"Tyranitar. Your time here is over." says Lakitu.

Tyranitar gives Charizard "the finger" and leaves.

"Well, you can go back to camp." says Lakitu.

They do.

_Tyranitar_

_Did he team with those dinos? How did I not see that coming. Damn you, Charizard._

Votes:

Yoshi: Tyranitar(too lazy, alliance with Birdo and Charizard.)

Totodile: Charizard(failure at immunity.)

Charizard: Tyranitar(alliance with Yoshi and Birdo.)

Tyranitar: Charizard(failure at immunity.)

K. Rool: Yoshi(too slow at reward.)

Ord: Totodile(too over-confident.)

Birdo: Tyanitar(too lazy, alliance with Yoshi and Charizard.)

Kylie: Totodile(scared Aldo with a watermelon.)

Turtwig: Charizard(failure at immunity.)

Wheezie: Tyranitar(sees him as a bully.)

Aldo: Totodile(scared him with a watermelon.)

Kludge: K. Rool(too bossy over him.)

Well, Tyranitar's gone, but who's next? _**R&R!**_


	5. Love Under a Light

Warning: This chapter has a shocking ending!

Last time on Survivor: Reptile Island:

The tribes were introduced. Espio ran across the water rather than swimming, but it backfired and he cost his tribe a pack of matches. Quetzal then tries to get rid of Guilmon by feeding him the loaf of bread in front of Paratroopa. Charizard panics in the immunity challenge and Espio regains trust. At Tribal Council, Tyranitar was eliminated for laziness. 23 are left. Who will leave next?

Shell Tribe

"Yes! He's gone!" says Charizard.

"I'll say!" says Yoshi.

_Yoshi_

_Charizard is trustworthy to me and Birdo. I can see the three of us at the Final 3!_

"Kludge! Bring me some food!" yells K. Rool.

"Fine, _Boss._" says Kludge.

_Kludge_

_He'd better go if we lose next time. No, WHEN we lose next time._

Kludge heads into the jungle. There, he finds a glowing golden cherry tree.

_Kludge_

_It was the most AWSOMEST thing I have EVER seen!_

Kludge walks over to the tree, and then sees Wheezie right there.

"Hi, Kludge!"

"Wheezie, you look beutiful under here."

Wheezie blushes.

_Wheezie_

_While we were under there, I kind of felt... a connection._

"So...what?" asks Wheezie.

Kludge and Wheezie came closer. They then got down on the ground and started having... _fun._

_Wheezie_

_It was the most fun I've ever had!_

Day 4

Scale Tribe

Espio wakes up to find Guilmon caught in a rope snare.

"Hmph! Thought so!" says Espio.

_Espio_

_I can't do this alone. I need some help._

"Louis. I'm putting you on Guilmon Watch." says Espio.

"I don't need a parole officer! I'm an independent individual!" says Guilmon.

_Guilmon_

_I'm NOT little anymore! Espio's mean!_

"I found some Golden Cherries!" says Ivysaur.

_Ivysaur_

_It was just there. I just HAD to get some!_

"Damnit, Guilmon. You'd better NOT get any ideas." says Dark Bones.

Guilmon grimaces.

"Kludge! What the heck took you so long?!" asks K. Rool.

Ignorance

_K. Rool_

_That's it! Until he leaves, I'm not going to vote for anyone other than Kludge!_

Boshi comes in with tree mail.

"Now?!" asks a groggy Machoke.

_Machoke_

_Lakitu can give me immunity, but he CAN'T wake me up to do another challenge!_

Reward Challenge

"Sorry to wake you up this early. Look who's not here." says Lakitu.

"Thank GOODNESS!" says Boshi.

"Here's the challenge: You will all jump off this high cliff and into the ocean. The team with the most jumps wins McDonalds!"

Everyone cheers.

"Shell Tribe is first."

"This'll be EASY!" says Totodile.

He jumps of the cliff. Wendy jumps off, too.

"Where I'm from, we don't do any jumping. There's no deep water!" says Boomerang Bro.

"Dude, it's simple. I'll show you." says Machoke.

He jumps off.

"Do what I just did!" says Machoke.

"Umm..."

Ivysaur, Dark Bones, Espio, Boshi, Guilmon, Cassie, and Louis jump off.

"Aren't you jumping, Quetzal?" asks Boomerang Bro.

"Oh my, no. I'm too old."

"I'll stay, too."

Paratroopa puts the bread in his shell and jumps off.

"11 points for Scale Tribe!" says Lakitu.

"Count me out." says Charizard.

"Should we kiss before we jump?" ask Kludge.

"Sure." says Wheezie.

Before they kiss, K. Rool throws Kludge off the cliff."

_K. Rool_

_That idiot needs to focus on WINNING, NOT mushy stuff!_

K. Rool jumps in, followed by Yoshi, Ord, Birdo, and Aldo.

"I can't swim." says Turtwig.

"I'll stay with you." says Kylie.

"I'll stay, too." says Wheezie.

_Wheezie_

_There's another reason I didn't want to jump..._

"SCALE TRIBE WINS REWARD!"

The Scale tribe cheers.

"You can head back to camp. McDonalds will be here tomorrow for your day off."

Shell Tribe

_Totodile_

_Turtwig is now on my list._

"Wheezie, why didn't you jump?" asks Turtwig.

"You promise you won't tell Kludge?"

"Yes." says Turtwig.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." says Wheezie.

Kludge hears this and runs to the beach.

_Kludge_

_Oh my god! What have I done?!_

_Shocking, wasn't it. Don't forget to review!_


	6. McDonalds

Warning: This chapter is MORE shocking than the last one.

Shell Tribe

Everyone exept Kludge is at the beach.

"Guys. I have something to say. When Kludge went to get some food, we saw each other at the tree. Then we kissed." says Wheezie.

Some people whisper to each other.

_K. Rool_

_Kludge. I'm going to kill you._

"Then we, uh... did _it." _saysWheezie.

Everyone gasps.

_Birdo_

_OH MY GOD! This is too much!_

_Aldo_

_Gosh. I feel so sorry for her._

_Turtwig_

_What's "it"?_

"Does Kludge know?" asks Kylie.

"No. And I'd like it to stay that way." says Wheezie.

_Wheezie_

_If Zak were here, this wouldn't have happened._

"Will you still take part in challenges?" asks Yoshi.

"I don't know. We'll see in two days. Good night." says Wheezie.

Day 5

Scale Tribe

Ivysaur checks tree mail. There are McDonalds bags in there.

"Guys! It's here!" says Ivysaur.

Everyone wakes up and eats.

_Guilmon_

_Best. Reward. EVER!_

Cassie is now walking by the beach. Boomerang Bro. walks up to her.

"Hey, Cassie." he says.

"Oh, umm... hi." says Cassie.

They stare at each other, then the ocean.

"The water sure is nice and pretty." says Cassie.

"So are you." says Boomerang Bro.

Cassie blushes. They hold hands.

_Cassie_

_Boomerang's nice. He's been a great player and a trustworthy friend. I'm a little embarressed to say this but... I think I love him._

"I'm still hungry!" says Guilmon.

"Have a slice of bread." says Quetzal.

Paratroopa takes the bread.

"No! No one eats this bread while I'm still here!" says Paratroopa.

_Paratroopa_

_Ok. So mabye I love this bread like it's my baby._

Exile Island

Totodile sees two boxes. One says "Carrot". Another says "Extra Vote". Totodile opens the second box in no time flat.

_Totodile_

_Yes! An extra vote!_

Totodile sets up camp.

Shell Tribe

It's 11:45 PM and Wheezie walks to the ocean. Kludge walks up to her.

"Wheezie. I know I got you pregnant. I'm sorry." says Kludge.

Ignorance

"Wheezie, please."

Wheezie kisses him off guard.

"I love you, too." says Wheezie.

She heads for camp. Kludge just stands there.

_Kludge_

_Good. She still loves me._

Day 6

Immunity Challenge

"Welcome to your second IC. Scale Tribe. The Immunity Trophy." says Lakitu.

Ivysaur hands it back.

"Scale Tribe, I'll have you know Wheezie is pregnant."

Scale Tribe whispers to each other.

"Here's the challenge: You will all be having dessert!"

_Yoshi_

_SERIOUSLY?!_

"But not just _any _dessert. Whoever throw up first loses for their tribe."

Boshi vs. Turtwig

"You will be having... Slug Sundae!"

Turtwig nearly faints. Boshi eats his in no time flat. Turtwig takes longer, but he finishes.

Wendy vs. Aldo

"You will be having... Duck Pie ala mode!"

Wendy eats hers like a fancy lady. Aldo eats the ice cream AND the duck pie.

_Aldo_

_I hate myself now. I ate a duck, after I promised not to anymore._

Machoke vs. K. Rool

"You will be having... Dog Testicles!"

K. Rool eats it. Watching that made Machoke and all of Scale Tribe (except Dark Bones, obviously) vomit.

"SHELL TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Shell Tribe cheers. Scale Tribe is still vomiting.

"Scale Tribe. I'll see you tonight at Tribal Council. You can head back to camp."

They do.

Shell Tribe

"Aldo. Are you ok?" asks Turtwig.

"Yes. I'm fine."

_Aldo_

_I don't care WHAT I eat if it means outplaying, outwitting, and outlasting everyone._

"I'm no doctor, but the baby should be here after the merge." says Birdo.

_Wheezie_

_The MERGE?! Oh, no! I might not make it!_

Well, that ends this chapter.


	7. Tribal Council 2

Tribal Council

"Welcome, Scale Tribe, to your first Tribal Council. I don't need to go over the torches." says Lakitu.

"Boshi, how are things doing?"

"Ehh, I can't complain." says Boshi.

"Louis, is Guilmon behaving himsefl?" asks Lakitu.

"I'd say so, yes."

"Cassie, what's your vote based on tonight?" asks Lakitu.

"A bossy bully."

"Well, time to vote." says Lakitu.

_Dark Bones - Guilmon_

_Once you leave, we won't have to worry about the bread anymore._

_Guilmon - Espio_

_I will NOT starve to death here. You go first._

_Bread - bread crumbs spelling out Paratroopa._

_..._

"The bread can vote, too. Here are the votes." says Lakitu.

"First vote: Guilmon."

Guilmon isn't suprised.

"Second Vote: Espio."

Espio looks at Guilmon.

"Third Vote: Paratroopa."

Paratroopa gasps.

"Fourth Vote: Paratroopa."

Paratroopa sweatdrops.

"Fifth Vote: Quetzal."

Quetzal fiddles a bit.

"Sixth Vote: Paratroopa."

Paratroopa grabs his things, just in case.

"Seventh Vote: Dark Bones."

Dark Bones removes an arm.

"Eighth Vote: Dark Bones."

Dark Bones removes a leg.

"Ninth Vote: Cassie."

Cassie panics.

"Tenth Vote: Cassie."

Cassie tears up.

"Eleventh Vote: Dark Bones."

Dark Bones removes his jaw.

"Twelveth vote and 2nd reptile off of Survivor...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Dark Bones. 4 votes is enough. Your torch, please." says Lakitu.

Paratroopa sighs of relief. Boomerang Bro. looks ticked off. Dark Bones hand over the torch.

"Dark Bones, the tribe has spoken."

Dark Bones throws a bone at Guilmon.

"Keep it! It's a reminder of the mistake you fools made!" says Dark Bones.

Dark Bones leaves.

"Cassie. I'd be nervous if I were you. You can go back to camp."

They do.

"WAIT!" yells Lakitu

They stop.

"Your tribe has one reptile too many."

_Machoke_

_I thought so!_

"So by random choice, the 3rd person off of Survivor...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Wendy. I've spoken, I guess." says Lakitu.

Wendy leaves without hugging Cassie.

"Now you can go." says Lakitu.

They do.

_Dark Bones_

_They don't realize I'm one of there best players. Guilmon did this for the bread. Trust me, Guilmon. You'll regret it if you eat it._

_Wendy_

_I thought there was something off about our tribe. Eh, keep on, Cassie!_

Votes:

Paratroopa: Quetzal (Kept removing pieces of bread)

Boomerang Bro.: Dark Bones (Too self-centered, alliance with Cassie and Wendy)

Ivysaur: Cassie (Too weak)

Dark Bones: Guilmon (Needs the bread to stay safe)

Espio: Paratroopa (Too over-protective)

Boshi: Cassie (Too weak)

Quetzal: Paratroopa (restricted him of his task)

Wendy: Dark Bones (Too self-centered, alliance with Boomerang Bro. and Cassie)

Guilmon: Espio (Depriving him of food)

Cassie: Dark Bones (Too self-centered, alliance with Boomerang Bro. and Wendy)

Machoke: No one (confused about the tribe)

Louis: Dark Bones (Depriving him of Guilmon Watch)

Bread: Paratroopa (Too over-protective)

A/N: Weird chapter. I did notice I had one too many people on Scale Tribe. Sorry about that.


	8. Profiles

Last Time on Survivor:

Two couples were made. One is in serious trouble. Scale Tribe won Mcdonalds. Shell Tribe won Immunity. Dark Bones was eliminated, but due to miscounting, so was Wendy. 22 are left.

Day 7

Lakitu's Cabin

_Lakitu_

_I made this druing Day 1. Hope you liike it._

Lakitu plays the video.

"Let's go over the contestants, shall we?" asks Lakitu.

"Well, first, there's Paratroopa. He's always abused and ignored. Someone like that would make it far in the game without anyone knowing. But there isn't an in-between for this guy. Let's see what he had to say." says Koopa.

_Paratroopa_

_Watch. In the next few days, I will be known as the #1 Survivor! Then NO ONE will make fun of me!_

"Next, there's Yoshi. He's always courageous and helpful, he'll probably make the merge. Mabye the final 3! Who knows? Let's go to him." says Lakitu.

_Yoshi_

_With my help, My tribe will be superior! As always, anyway._

"Next, Boomerang Bro. He's funny and cool, but he'll probably do something to get himself voted off right before the merge. He'll be a major threat." says Koopa.

_Boomerang Bro._

_Everyone knows humor brings zest into the tribe. I'll probably win!_

"Next, Totodile. He's too rude for his age. He might get voted off first. Or he'll form a strong alliance. Friendship will only slow him down, so he might not form one." says Lakitu.

_Totodile_

_Let's see. If I take care of myself, I'll secretly enter the merge. Genius!_

"Next, Ivysaur. He's so loyal, I say he'd win!" says Koopa.

"I wouldn't say that, Koopa. He's prone to mood swings. He'll get voted off easily. Unless he joins an alliance, He'll be the worst threat in history!" says Lakitu.

_Ivysaur_

_I just hope I don't mess up my temper. I'd hate to lose my cool early._

"Next, Charizard. He'll be spectacular in the challenges, but he'll probably be taken in as a slave. He doesn't know how to stand up for himself, so there won't be an in-between." says Koopa.

_Charizard_

_If most of the challenges are water based, I'm done for._

"Next, Dark Bones. He's a dead-serious guy. He'll make no friends due to this. He'll probably almost win!" says Lakitu.

_Dark Bones_

_Independence will prove to be the best Survivor strategy!_

"Next, Tyranitar. This guy's a BIG rebel tyrant! If he wins this, then there's something wrong with this world. He might leave first. Who knows? A dino can dream." says Koopa.

_Tyranitar_

_My strategy: Do nothing and win. Don't let anyone help. I only care about the DOUGH! HA HA HA!_

"Evil. Next, Espio, but he's like Dark Bones." says Lakitu.

_Espio_

_I only came here to get away from the rest of the Chaotix._

"Next, Boshi. A team player who will do ANYTHING to win, including backstabbing. He'll make up these exuses and get away with it." says Koopa.

_Boshi_

_I'll just do random things. I'm not interested in this game._

"Next, Quetzal. He's full of wisdom, but he might get others angry and get voted off." says Lakitu.

_Quetzal_

_I don't need the money, I just want to have fun._

"Next, Ord. He is one of those guys that will get voted off easily, due to clumsiness and fear. Knowing him, though, he might win. I can see it." says Koopa.

_Ord_

_My fear of bugs will not help me here, but I'll try!_

"Next, Birdo. A bitch, to put it shortly. She won't win." says Lakitu.

_Birdo_

_I don't need luck._

"Next, Wendy. A girl who tries thier hardest, she'll make it far." says Koopa.

_Wendy_

_All I have to do is stay out of everyone ways a lot, and I made make it._

"Next, Kylie Koopa. She's very joyful, but annoying, she'll be voted out before the merge." says Lakitu.

_Kylie_

_This'll be so much fun! I will lead my tribe to victory! I need to stop yelling!_

"Next, Guilmon. He's so fun, but his curiosity could get him in trouble. He might be emotional at times, scoring him safety in the game." says Koopa.

_Guilmon_

_I've never heard of this game. I entered anyway._

"So fun. Next, Turtwig. I don't see him making it very far. He's shy. The shy ones never make the merge." says Lakitu.

_Turtwig_

_..._

"See? Next, Cassie. She's shy, too, but daring. She's not afraid to make risks. That might bring her to the final 3." says Koopa.

_Cassie_

_I entered only to get away from my 74 brothers and sister. Plus, my friends are here!_

"Next, Wheezie. One word. Annoying!" says Lakitu.

"We're not even gonna go to her. Next, Machoke. He'll do fine in challenges, but the mental challenges will stump him. He will probably do something stupid and pay the price for it later." says Koopa.

_Machoke_

_I'm gonna lose. I KNOW it._

"Next, Aldo. I don't see anything wrong wth him." says Lakitu.

"Wait. He might help too much and get voted out early. Too nice isn't good in this game." says Koopa.

"You're right." says Lakitu.

_Aldo_

_I'll win, and then move out of Swampwood and into Ducktown!_

"Next, Louis. He throw a joke, everyone will laugh, and he won't back down in a challenge. He'll obviously make the merge, but not the jury. Merging make him nervous." says Koopa.

"Louis was too busy, unfortunately. Next, Kludge. He'll be a threat in the first few days. He'll have a change of heart early on." says Lakitu.

_Kludge_

_I probably won't._

"And here's the joke contestant. A big loaf of bread. How long will it last?" asks Koopa.

The video ends.


	9. OlympicsTribal Council 3

Day 8

Shell Tribe

Wheezie is getting some cherries from the tree.

"Mom found this tree and is going to get some cherries for you." says Wheezie.

_Wheezie_

_Having a baby is a lot easier than I thought._

Aldo check tree mail.

"OMG! We have a suprise at the reward challenge!" says Aldo.

Scale Tribe

"Alright! I wanna know which two idiots voted for Cassie!" yells Boomerang Bro.

"We did. Me and Boshi." says Ivysaur.

"Why?" asks Cassie.

"Because she's weak and no help at ALL!" says Boshi.

Cassie bursts into tears and runs away.

_Boshi_

_Serves her right. Weakling._

"You guys are SO dead!" yells Boomerang Bro.

"We diid something RIGHT! Weaklings don't belong here! Get used to it!" yells Ivysaur.

The two get into a deadly fight. Boshi steps back.

_Paratroopa_

_A fight. I don't like to stop fights, but I had to._

Paratroopa breaks up the fight.

"This isn't over!" yells Boomerang Bro.

Ivysaur leaves for tree mail.

_Ivysaur_

_Damn turtle. Waanting to keep a weak girl._

Boomerang goes to Cassie.

"Cassie, are you OK?" asks Boomerang.

"Y...Yes." say Cassie.

_Cassie_

_I swear, I will get rid of those two basturds! Oh, sorry for my language._

Reward Challenge

"Hi, everyone. Look who's not here. Aparently, There was a miscount." says Lakitu.

"I liked Wendy." says Ivysaur.

"I have a box full of cards, green and brown. Everyone get one, without looking." says Lakitu.

Everyone gets one.

"Go over the cards."

"What the...? Green is for scale, and brown is for shell!" says Louis.

"I have the only green for my tribe." says Charizard.

"I have the only brown for my tribe." says Quetzal.

"That means you two are switching tribes!" says Lakitu.

_Paratroopa_

_YES!_

_Yoshi_

_Uh-oh! We're in trouble, now!_

"Here's the challenge: One person from each tribe will face each other in a olympic event. The tribe with the most wins gets a big dinner!:

Everyone cheers.

Paratroopa vs. Yoshi

100m

Yoshi gets an early lead. Paratroopa is slower than Yoshi. Paratroopa wins, anyway.

Scale: 1 Shell: 0

Boomerang vs. Totodile

Hammer Toss

Boomerang spins a bit, then throws it 90m.

Totodile struggles with the hammer, and throws it 7m.

Scale: 2 Shell: 0

Ivysaur vs. Quetzal

Table Tennis

Boring to watch, it's skipped to commercial.

...

...

...

...

...

Scale: 2 Shell: 1

Espio vs. K. Rool

Archery

Scale: 3 Shell: 1

Boshi vs. Ord

100m Freestyle

Ord gets a suprisingly early lead, leaving Boshi behind. During lap 2, Ord stops to catch his breath, giving Boshi the win.

Scale: 4 Shell: 1

Charizard vs. Birdo

Equestrian Show-Jumping

Charizard never manages to get on his horse. Birdo gives an amazing performance.

Scale: 4 Shell: 2

Guilmon vs. Kylie

Uneven Bars

Guilmon gets a perfect score. Kylie does better than perfect.

_Guilmon_

_(crying) That was... so beutiful._

Scale: 4 Shell: 3

Cassie vs. Turtwig

Long Jump

Cassie gets a foul. Turtwig jumps far away from sand.

Scale: 4 Shell: 4

Machoke and Louis vs. Wheezie and Aldo

Syncronized Swimming

Machoke forfeits.

Scale: 4 Shell: 5

"Since the bread can't do anything, SHELL TRIBE WINS REWARD!"

Shell Tribe

"To us!" says Kylie.

Everyone eats.

_Wheezie_

_It was the best meal I've had in a while!_

_Yoshi_

_I wish every reward was like this!_

Scale Tribe.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't literally KILL you!" yells Totodile.

"Look, that sport is for girls. It's not even a sport! Water polo would've been better." says Machoke.

_Machoke_

_I hate girly things. I'd better lay off the challenges for a while._

"Charizard, I need help." says Guilmon.

Beach

"Cassie, we will get rid of them. I promise." says Boomerang.

"Kiss on it?" asks Cassie.

They kiss.

Day 9

3:00 AM

Scale Tribe

"Everyone come to Tribal Council!" yells Lakitu.

Tribal Council

"What?" says Machoke.

"No immunity, today. Since you didn't win the reward, It's time to vote." says Lakitu.

_Ivysaur - Machoke_

_Cassie will have to wait._

_Boomerang - Machoke_

_Ivysaur's lucky you screwed up._

"Does anyone have an idol?" asks Lakitu.

Everyone sits there. Then, Machoke stands up.

"I DO!" says Machoke.

Everyone gasps.

"How?!" asks Boshi.

"Well, I got a clue at Exile, saying that one of the two idols is hidden in a tree. I went there and found this."

"Well, here are the votes." says Lakitu.

"First Vote: Machoke, doesn't count."

Machoke smirks.

"Second Vote: Machoke, doesn't count."

"Third Vote: Machoke, doesn't count."

"Fourth Vote: Machoke, doesn't count."

"Fifth Vote: Machoke, doesn't count."

"Sixth Vote: Machoke, doesn't count."

"Seventh Vote: Machoke, doesn't count."

"Eighth Vote: Machoke, doesn't count."

Machoke laughs.

"Ninth Vote: Totodile."

Totodile gasps.

"Tenth Vote: Espio."

Espio sits there.

"Eleventh vote and 4th person off Survivor..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Espio. Two votes is enough. Hand me your torch."

"HAAAA!" says Machoke.

"Thank goodness." says Guilmon.

"I'm still here." says Louis.

"Dang it!" yells Guilmon.

Lakitu snuffs out Espio's torch.

"Espio, the tribe has spoken." says Lakitu.

Espio disappears into thin air.

"Well, sorry about that. Go to bed." says Lakitu.

_Espio_

_I failed. Now I have to go back to the Chaotix. Louis is still in the game, though. The bread MUST make the merge._

Votes:

Everyone except Machoke, Charizard, and Guilmon: Machoke (Forfeit)

Machoke: Totodile (Wants him to leave)

Charizard: Espio (Alliance with Guilmon)

Guilmon: Espio (Alliance with Charizard)


	10. Betrayal

Last time on Survivor:

The CassEspiRang and BoshiSaur alliances became rivals. Charizard and Quetzal switched teams. The Shell Tribe won Immunity due to Machoke forfeiting. In the end, Espio was removed.

21 are left. Who's next?

Scale Tribe

"From now on, we will treat this bread like a living organism!" says Paratroopa.

_Guilmon_

_That's it! Paratroopa is taking this too far!_

"Paratroopa! Just go the hell away and STOP BEING SO DAMN STRICT!" yells Guilmon.

Guilmon runs away, crying.

"Wow, Paratroopa. That's low, even for you." says Boshi.

_Paratroopa_

_Gosh. Maybe I _AM _being low..._

Shell Tribe

_Totodile_

_Well, Tyranitar's still the only one absent from our tribe. I'm liking this._

"Let's discuss luxary items for the rest of the day." says Quetzal.

"Mine is cake mix." says Yoshi.

"How are you supposed to make cake with no power, eggs, or flour?" asks Turtwig.

"I will eventually." says Yoshi.

_Yoshi_

_I haven't had anything big to eat here. I can't take it!_

"I have... wait! Where's the item box?!" asks Totodile.

"Wait... I don't have cake mix! Where did this come from?!" asks Yoshi.

"Maybe the Item Thief swept in and stole them. Wouldn't that be something?"asks Kylie.

"There's no Item Thief, Kylie! Our items are stolen!" yells Totodile.

"Dude, calm down." says Aldo.

Totodile glares at Aldo.

"NO! I WILL _NOT _CALM DOWN! ONE OF YOU TURDS STOLE THE ITEMS AND HID THEM! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO, YOU ARE _GONE!_" yells Totodile.

_Turtwig_

_Totodile scares me. I think he should go next._

Day 10

Scale Tribe

_Ivysaur_

_It's been a week since I've been here. The tree sounds good right now._

Ivysaur heads to the tree, only to find it burnt down. He runs back to camp.

"Guys, the tree is dead!" yells Ivysaur.

"What?! How did that happen?!" asks Louis.

"Something, or some_one _burnt it down." says Ivysaur, glaring at Cassie.

"Hey! You can't put this on me! I'm not a tree hater!" yells Cassie.

"Um, you obviously are! You put your hatred of me and Ivysaur on that tree!" yells Boshi.

"Cassie did not do it! Guilmon did!" yells Boomerang.

"What makes you think THAT?!" asks Guilmon.

"You were so mad at Paratroopa that you had to burn something!" yells Boomerang.

"He didn't burn it. I watch him all the time, and he has yet to interact with that tree!" yells Louis.

"How would you know?! I'm in charge of the bread!" yells Paratroopa.

It now turns into a full-scale riot. Charizard flies to the beach.

_Charizard_

_Hearing them argue like that drives me crazy! I had to get away._

"They don't know?" asks Machoke, coming from behind.

"No idea." says Charizard.

_Machoke_

_It was our idea to burn the tree and turn the tribe against each other._

Reward Challenge

"Hi guys! How are you doing?" asks Lakitu.

No one wanted to talk.

"Look who's not here." says Lakitu.

No one cared about Espio's absence.

"Well, here's the challenge: You will all take a test about your fellow members. Whoever gets 6 points first gets a portable shower!"

The girls cheer.

"First question: Who was the first one to discover the tree?"

Scale Tribe puts Ivysaur. Shell Tribe puts Kludge.

"Kludge is correct."

Sc: 0 Sh: 1

"Next question: Who is the oldest female here?"

Both put Birdo.

"Birdo is correct."

Sc: 1 Sh: 2

"Next question: Who is the only one from an island of fruit?"

Both put Yoshi.

"Yoshi is correct."

Sc: 2 Sh: 3

"Next: Who was the meanest reptile here so far?"

Scale Tribe puts Tyranitar. Shell tribe puts Boshi.

"Boshi is correct."

Boshi is now furious.

Sc: 2 Sh: 4

"Who is the nicest reptile here?"

Scale Tribe puts Wheezie. Shell Tribe puts Cassie.

"Wheezie is correct."

Sc: 3 Sh: 4

"This is for 2 points: Who has no chance of winning?"

Both put Turtwig.

"Turtwig is correct!"

Turtwig forms tears.

Sc: 5 Sc: 6

"Shell tribe wins reward!"

Wheezie, Birdo, and Kylie cheer. They go back to camp.

Scale Tribe

_Boshi_

_I am not looking foward to the merge._

"We can't have no shower! My bud is starting to rot! Our shower is probably hiding!" says Ivysaur.

"There's his denial." says Charizard.

_Ivysaur_

_Without a shower, I'm going to DIE out here!_

11:50 pm

"Ivysaur, you coming to bed?" asks Cassie.

Ivysaur doesn't respond.

"We will have a shower eventually." says Boshi.

"Yeah, when HELL freezes over! I'll be dead by then!" yells Ivysaur.

"Anger." says Charizard.

_Boomerang_

_He'll be gone tomorrow._

Shell Tribe

"Wheezie, can I sleep with you tonight?" asks Totodile.

"Why?"

"Everyone hates me. I should go next."

"Totodile, are you crying?" asks Wheezie.

_Wheezie_

_I actually feel bad for Totodile._

Day 11

Totodile wakes up and digs for the box of stuff.

"Guys, I'm the one who stole the stuff." says Totodile.

_K. Rool_

_Kludge will have to wait._

"Can you forgive me?"

"How 'bout you...?!"

Wheezie slaps K. Rool.

"I've had ENOUGH! I want ALL OF YOU to APOLOGIZE to Totodile THIS INSTANT!" yells Wheezie.

Everyone was too scared of Wheezie, so they apologize.

_Yoshi_

_I don't care! He's still going!_

Immunity Challenge

"Welcome. Here's the challenge: You will unscramble this message. Whoever finishes first gets immunity for themselves.

Everyone just stands there, confused.

"I'll tell you now: BOTH tribes are headed to Tribal Council tonight. Shell Tribe is having TWO people voted off." says Lakitu.

Everyone gasps.

"Here's the message. SURVIVORS READY, GO!"

The bread instantly finishes.

"Wow... Let's see: Whoever wins will be the host of The Mole: Besties Beware. THE BREAD GETS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone is furious.

"See you tonight. Scale Tribe comes first."

Scale Tribe

"That's it. My life is over. I'm going to the beach to die." says Ivysaur.

"Hopelessness." says Charizard.

_Charizard_

_Sorry, Ivysaur._

Tribal Council

"Welcome, Scale Tribe. Ivysaur, are you ok?"

"Yes, and I will accept the filth." says Ivysaur.

"Acceptance." says Charizard.

"Charizard. Did your switch change things?"

"More or less." says Charizard.

"Boshi, what's your vote based on tonight?"

"Someone who's an annoying threat." says Boshi.

"Well, time to vote."

_Charizard - Ivysaur_

_Again, sorry, Ivysaur._

_Cassie - Boshi_

_Let's get rid of you before Ivysaur._

"Here are the votes."

"First Vote: Cassie."

Cassie sheds a tear.

"Second Vote: Guilmon."

Guilmon expected this.

"Third Vote: Louis."

Louis gasps.

"Fourth Vote: Ivysaur."

Ivysaur scoffs.

"Fifth Vote: Boshi."

Boshi sits there.

"Sixth Vote: Ivysaur."

Ivysaur fiddles a bit.

"Seventh Vote: Guilmon."

Guilmon raises a brow.

"Eighth Vote: Paratroopa."

Paratroopa isn't surprised.

"Ninth Vote: Ivysaur."

Ivysaur glares at Cassie.

"Tenth Vote and 5th reptile off Survivor...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ivysaur. Four votes is enough. Hand me your torch."

Ivysaur looks at everyone. Boshi shrugs. Lakitu snuffs out his torch.

"Ivysaur, the tribe has spoken." says Lakitu.

Ivysaur writes something in the sand and leaves. Cassie reads it.

"Cassie, I found an extra vote, please use it. You winning is all I want.

-Ivysaur"

Cassie tears up.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. You can go back to camp."

They do. Shell Tribe comes.

"Welcome, Shell Tribe. Birdo, how does it feel to be here after a long time?"

"Ok." says Birdo.

"Well, time to vote."

They do.

"Time to vote."

"First Vote: Totodile."

"What?!" says Totodile.

"Second Vote: Totodile."

"You guys are SO dead!" whispers Totodile, glaring at Yoshi and Birdo.

"Third Vote: Birdo."

Birdo doesn't care.

"Sorry to break the mood, guys, but the rest say Birdo. Hand me your torch, Birdo." says Lakitu.

Yoshi kisses Birdo one last time. Lakitu snuffs out her torch.

"Birdo, the Tribe has spoken."

"Hmph, just don't push your luck, Totodile." says Birdo.

She leaves.

"I have a question: Who...?"

"Kludge!" yells Kylie.

"That's right, and for answering that question, you can remove anyone of your choice."

Everyone stares at Kylie.

"I pick...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...ME! I can't take this anymore. It's too nerve wrecking!"

She snuffs her torch out.

"I've spoken! BYE!"

She leaves.

"Umm...you can go back to camp." says Lakitu, slowly.

They do.

_Ivysaur_

_I'm bad at self-control. I've shown that here. I just hope Cassie wins._

_Birdo_

_I hate Shell tribe! You're all dumbass! Except Yoshi. He'll win!_

_Kylie_

_I don't like competition anymore. It's too hard. Turtwig'll win._


	11. Unexpected Ending

"Guys! Come look!" says Lakitu.

Everyone comes and sees Wheezie and her newborn baby.

"It's a boy! Wait'll Zak sees! And Lakitu told me to tell you guys that Survivor will have to be canceled." says Wheezie.

_Yoshi_

_Thank Goodness!_

"Turtwig, you'll be hosting The Mole: Besties Beware." says Wheezie.

"But what about the money?" asks Turtwig.

"You'll all split it." says Lakitu.

"While that's good to know..."

Guilmon is interrupted by Paratroopa flying away with the bread.

_Guilmon_

_I will get that Bread._

"So, who's going to be on it?" asks Totodile.

"If you get a form, you're in." says Lakitu.

Well, I was assigned host of Besties Beware, so here's a preview of that:

10 sets of best friends endure challenges...

"You will all recieve a challenge and you MUST complete it to win all the money."

Breakups...

"I can't believe you! I thought we had something!"

and Injury.

"Turtwig! Help! He's been severely poisoned!"

The Mole: Besties Soon.

And I,Turtwig, will be hosting!


End file.
